This invention relates generally to electric switches and, more particularly, to double pole, double throw switches for use in selectively controlling energization of either a first or second electric circuit.
While various designs of double pole, double throw switches are currently in use and performing satisfactorily, they tend, generally, to be quite cumbersome and expensive. There is a need for an efficient, simplified switch of the double pole, double throw type for use in combination with permanent magnet motors in various vehicular applications, such as rear vent, door lock, seat back, and sunroof actuators.
Accordingly, a general object of the invention is to provide an improved double pole, double throw electric switch which includes the above-mentioned features.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electric switch which includes two sets of three terminals, with an insulator disc having two criss-crossing contact strips mounted thereon for pivotal movement with respect to the middle terminal of one set and one of the first or third terminals of the other set, in response to manual movement of an actuator button in one direction or the other, so as to bring one of the contact strips into engagement with the other of the first or third terminals to provide, with the other contact strip, a conductive path between respective first or third terminals and thereby complete one two electric circuits.
A further object of the invention is to provide a double pole, double throw electric switch for use in selectively controlling energization of either a first or second electric circuit, wherein the switch includes a housing having a base member and a cover member, and two rows of first, second and third terminals carried by the base member, with the conducting surface of one of the second terminals extending beyond the other terminals. An actuator button is pivotally mounted in the cover member, with oppositely disposed actuator elements formed thereon within the housing. A contact assembly includes an insulator disc adapted to being normally engaged at adjacent opposite edge portions thereof by the oppositely disposed actuator elements, first and second contact strips carried by the disc across opposite sides thereof in a criss-crossing pattern, and a spring element secured at one end thereof to the base member by the other of the second terminals so as to engage the first contact strip and normally urge the second contact strip into pivotal contact with the one of the second terminals and the first and second contact strips into contact with the first and third terminals adjacent the other of the second terminals. The disc is selectively pivotable about the one of the second terminals and either the first or third terminals adjacent the other of the second terminals by manual movement of the actuator button in one direction or the other so as to bring one of the first and second contact strips into engagement with the other of the first or third terminals to provide a conductive path between respective first or third terminals and thereby complete one of the first or second electric circuits.